15 Days with the East Princess
by LadyAyameOfTheSnow
Summary: Prince Zuko's ship collided with another fire nation ship and hinders him from finding the Avatar! Chap2 is up!See what happens between Prince Zuko and Ayame!rated T for safety
1. Chap1:Collision

**A/N: hehehe! 1st fic here! Oh yeah I'm good! Actually the 'can this get any weirder' was just a parody and a total wipeout! So now…let's…get…it…on…with…the reading!**

**Chapter: Collision…(seriously!)**

Through the seas…a certain banished prince, sulks…he was wishing he could come home and be loved…yes, love…that's what he wanted…unfortunately, that can't happen unless he brings home the Avatar and then…he can bring home his honor and earn his father's respect…ah, if only wishes come true…

"It's been 2 years, uncle…" Prince Zuko said looking at the distant sea…looking at the rising sun at the horizon

"Huh?" said a sleepy Ihro…a proud general, an uncle to his nephew, Prince Zuko…

"How I wish to come home, not only for repairing the ship, but with the Avatar, my honor and my father's respect" he said in calmed tone the he let out an angry breathe of fire at a bird that passed by and the bird was fried to a crisp and then Ihro moved to him and covered him with a blanket and said to him

"It's getting late Prince Zuko…you should rest…"

"I don't need to rest, uncle…" he said angrily

"Okay…but remember…it's still 11:32 pm…"

black fog covers the docks…8:35 am…sailing towards and Earth kingdom's docks…

"Prince Zuko" said a fire solider "we will be docking soon at the earth kingdom's docks…"

"Thank you…report back to your post…" he said firmly

"Yes sir…" the solider left and a few minutes later, Ihro came by…

"Hello there Prince Zuko" he said cheerfully "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" he said nonchalantly…

"We will docking now…" he said and when Ihro turned around the ship crashed into something and some people on Prince Zuko's ship went overboard and into the water just then Ihro fell face flat on the cold iron deck and Prince Zuko got hold the ship's railings and was able to ask the captain which he fell from the look out post

"What's going on!" he asked angrily then the captain replied

"We…crashed…" the captain was knocked out, (unconscious for the slow people out there…no offense )

later…after the situation was taken care of and they finally docked…

"Report…now…" Prince Zuko said to the three of the fire soldiers while he gave the ice bag to his Uncle Ihro

"Sir" one of them spoke up "There was a collision…with another ship…"

"Our scouts said it's another fire nation ship…" said another

"The ship is damaged, but luckily the earth kingdom can repair our ship…" said the third solider and Prince Zuko was massaging his aching head…

"Thank you…you are dismissed…" he said calculating the repair cost of the ship and the three fire soldiers left the deck

"Uncle…I'll go check who's the idiot that crashed our ship…" Prince Zuko angrily walked out the deck and his uncle followed him and when he got off the ship he saw what looks like the owner in a fire nation armor, was angrily yelling at an old man with grey hair, pointing at the almost sunken-ship.

"Pretty big for a hole" the old man said, trying to smile at the situation

"I'm serious!" the other person yelled "Do you realize what it has done? Father will really kill me! Grandpa, I will seriously haunt you if I die…" and on he went, telling the old man what would happen if her father _will_ kill him and dies…

Prince Zuko approached them and the old man looked at General Ihro, who was behind Prince Zuko then General Ihro face lit up as he saw the old man and the old man also had the same expression on his face and opened his arms

"Ihro!" the old man walked to General Ihro

"Shou!" Ihro said and they both laughed out loud…Prince Zuko, feeling that his uncle is a bit childish for his age

"Is there something I don't know?" he asked impatiently

"Prince Zuko" Ihro said "This was my old friend when I was your age…this is Shou" then Ihro looked back at his friend

"Shou, this is my nephew, Prince Zuko…" then Shou smiled

"Really? You know Ihro…I have a niece too! And you know what else?..." then he whispered something in his ear then they both laughed, and Prince Zuko was already having this resentful thought of what his Uncle and his crazy friend was planning

"That might work, Shou!" Ihro commented, and laughed

"Look uncle Ihro!" Prince Zuko dispute with his uncle "I don't know what your planning but it won't work!" just then…the on e Shou was talking to before

"Grandpa Shou!" they all looked back at the other person Shou was talking to before, whoever it was…it look really mad and was about to do some serious firebending at Shou, the old man Ihro was talking to…

"Ayame…come here!" Shou looked back at Ihro and laughed quietly.

"How annoying…" Prince Zuko uttered under his breathe and they saw…a girl in a fire nation armor…the same one Prince Zuko has…she had raven black hair and pale complexion…she had grey eyes and firm expression on her face

"Grandpa Shou…" she looked annoyed at the old man "This isn't the time to-"

"Ihro my friend," he interrupted the girl "this is my niece…Ayame…Princess of the eastern Fire nation" he smiled then Ihro was puzzled

"Why does she call you 'Grandpa' if you're her uncle?" Ihro asked then Shou laughed

"Ah, well Ihro my friend…I'm really old now and I don't think I look like an uncle…plus I wanted to be called Grandpa…but I never had children…" then he smiled

"You're still as confusing as you were when we were kids!" Ihro laughed, so did Shou

"This is so annoying…" Prince Zuko and Ayame said together…then, just then did Ayame noticed Prince Zuko…she was feeling a bit uneasy because he glared at her and Ayame was at the sensitive type…but she had this perplexing reaction in her stomach when she looked at Prince Zuko…

"Princess Ayame…" Ihro called her attention and she looked at Ihro with a blank look

"I am General Ihro…" Ayame smiled at him "And this is Prince Zuko…my nephew…" then Ayame looked at the glaring Prince…she tried to say something but he was looking away…so she kept quiet then Shou smirked and gave Ihro a 'put-the-plan-into-action' expression

"Well…" Ihro wanted to add more to the embarrassing situation "If you feel like you need company…we will be at the other ship…" Ihro pointed to the ship that collided with their ship, with a very big hole on its side…

"What?" Ayame practically yelled at Shou "Why didn't you tell me these were the _culprits_?" she pointed at them, and Prince Zuko, hearing this, retorted

"So it _is_ your ship then!" he said, both glaring at each other

"Yeah? You have problem?" Ayame snapped at him

"Yes I do! You better pay for the repairs!"

"Me? Well excuse me! You're the one who wasn't watching where they were going and crashed our ships together!"

"I don't care!"

"I don't care, either!" they both didn't face each other and it look like they weren't on speaking terms, Ihro and Shou were looking at each other, the situation was exceeding precautiously(in other words…getting risky! for the slow people out there!)

"Look at them…" Ihro whispered to Shou

"Arguing like an old married couple!" Shou added and they laughed, upon hearing this, Prince Zuko and Princess Ayame retorted.

"So not gonna happen…" Ayame yelled at her Grandpa

"Stop this foolishness, Uncle Ihro!" Prince Zuko said

"Look who's acting foolish here" Ayame commented to herself

"I heard that!" Prince Zuko was ready to do some serious firebending with this girl

"There, there! We shouldn't fight now!" Ihro sweatdropped…

"Ihro's right!" Shou added "You two will find a way!"

"Fine by me…" Ayame said to herself

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Prince Zuko said

"I have to go now, Grandpa…" Ayame said to Shou "I still have to meet the earthlord…" she started walking away from them and started to curse about everything that was in her way…

"Stupid Grandpa Shou!" she used her firebending skills at a bird that passed by and burned its tail and it flew away, squawking away…another bird was coming…

"Stupid mission!" she burned the bird that flew by…

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID PRINCE ZUKO!" she burned a nearby tree just then, a bucket of water swashed over the burning tree…it was Prince Zuko…

"What is it this time?" she asked intensely

"I'm coming with you…" and it felt like the entire world, no…_sky_ was falling…Ayame anger of him quickly slipped away and instead of anger…she was filled with confusion

"Excuse me?" she asked and Zuko threw the bucket away

"I don't need to repeat what I said…" he said

"But! How?" Ayame asked, but Prince Zuko didn't reply so she let out an exasperated sigh…

"This sucks…"Ayame utter to herself "Well…coming or not, I'm going alone…" she said to Zuko and walked away

"I know it was nice meeting you and all but I have to visit the Earth lord! Bye!" she said but Prince Zuko caught her collar and he said to her

"I overheard your grandpa and my uncle…" he said "I'm responsible for you…"

"Then you would like to come with me? The one who recklessly broke your ship?" she said sarcastically, Prince Zuko didn't reply…so she just let out exasperated sigh…

"Fine…but don't get any ideas that we would be getting along…" Zuko released her and Ayame walked before him…

"God…this sucks…" she said to herself…

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

whew! Ow…cramps…my hand…anyway…that's chapter one…Still…I have to update it later and please review! love you all...see ya later! Ja ne(japanese for later...)  



	2. Chap2:Bring it on!

**A/N: Hehehe! Here's chapter Two! Wow…sorry about earlier, I thought that nobody would like to read the story because they're more of a Zutara pairing…well whatever…any question, comments, reactions, suggestion and REVIEWS…please forward it with the 'submit review' button okay? It's the light purple button you see below…Now…on with the reading!**

**Chapter Two- Bring it on!**

Ayame was marching her sorry butt to the Earth Lord's office…no…she wasn't angry at the earth lord…it was the person next to her…she was stuck with the world's biggest jerk…she looked at him…

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the world's biggest jerk" she said to herself and looked at certain Prince with a scar on his face…

"Dear Lord…" she said to herself again "What did I do to deserve this? Why?"

"Hey…" he finally spoke and didn't look at Ayame "Why are you here?" he asked and Ayame was at a complete loss… why would he be asking that?

"Uh…Well… Earth Lord's been complaining lately and I came here to talk it out…"

"I see…" he looked kinda mad and uninterested

"I think he's still mad…he looks kinds crazy though…" she said to herself

"So what brings _you_ here, Prince Zuko?" Ayame asked then it took him a while to reply…maybe he was looking for a good excuse aside from 'I'm look for the Avatar!'

"I'm…looking for something…"he said, still not looking at her

"Ah…I see…" Ayame pretended to be interested and thought to herself

"He must be crazy…" then Prince Zuko added to his sentence…

"Searching for the _Avatar_…" then Ayame almost froze in her tracks…

"Did he say_ Avatar_?" Ayame reflected on this "He's _crazier_! The _Avatar_ is _dead_!"

"Sounds appealing…" she nodded and pretended that she really was interested

"We're here…" Prince Zuko stopped and saw the earthen building, seeing it was office of the Earth Lord… when they approached it, an Earth Soldier was blocking their way

"Unauthorized persons are not allowed. The Earth Lord is sick…" he said and Ayame was fuming mad…

"What about the meeting arranged for the fire nation's cargo?" she asked intensely and the earth soldier was completely petrified of fear…

"H-he's s-s-sick! All meetings were moved!" the he was blocking them with his shield

"Please don't hurt me!" he was practically begging for mercy then Ayame just left and Prince Zuko followed her and caught her collar

"What's your problem?" he asked and Ayame looked back at him

"It's _you_! One; You crashed to my ship…Two; the earthlord is sick…Three; I'm having bad luck today because of _you_!" she then walked away but Zuko catch up after her

"That's it? Maybe _you're_ the reason I'm at this predicament! You're a _hindrance_ to my search for the _Avatar_! It's your entire fault!" he retorted

"If that's the way, why don't we settle this the proper way…" Ayame said

"Fine by me…unless you're chicken..." Prince Zuko commented

"No way…I, Princess Ayame…challenge you, Prince Zuko, to a _fire duel_…sunset, at the port..." Ayame said pointing to Prince Zuko

"I accept…" Prince Zuko concurred to her challenge

"I will meet you there…" Ayame said and started to walk away…

Later…at the earth kingdom's port…5:24 pm

Prince Zuko was at one end and Princess Ayame was at the other end, bearing Fire nation on flag that was on their on shoulders just when it commenced, Prince Zuko was wondering why Princess Ayame was wearing a breastplate…

"Question..." Prince Zuko announced and Ayame nodded to approve his question

"Why are you wearing a breast plate?" he asked and she simple replied

"Usually women fight with women, seeing that you're not a girl, I have to wear this…" she smirked then Prince Zuko trembled the very thought of Ayame topless…

"Whatever…let's start already…" Ayame was throwing a simple fireball at him, Prince Zuko evades and counters and hits Ayame unfortunately, it hit him back! Ayame fell lightly on the floor and Prince Zuko landed with a loud _thud_. He looked up and saw the armor glowing slightly…Ayame grinned

"Surprised? This is no ordinary armor…This is a specially crafted plate…" she slowly rose from the dirty floor

"Specially crafted, eh?" Prince Zuko repeated, and rose from the ground

"Spot on…whatever fire hits me, it hurts just a little and it returns the attack…twice the damage…" she was now standing up

"Either way…what a cheater" Prince Zuko said to himself...just then it hit him…

"This is'return fire' armor…" Ayame added "From the legendary smith himself…"

"Shou Yuu…" he said…he was devastated…Ayame's own Grandpa (whish is actually his uncle) was the legendary smith himself…

"It was a present…" she gloated… "Now Prince Zuko…know that his weapons and armors are powerful…therefore you have two choices… withdraw this match or fight and hurt yourself…" she looked at him…leering with a triumphant face, knowing Price Zuko…he wouldn't give up…

"I refuse to withdraw…" he said, back to his fighting position…

"Fine if that's how it is…" Ayame began to attack, letting out a powerful strike, Prince Zuko was blown away, and he tried to attack but it returned to him twice the damage…just then…if only…he got hold of her…he could burn her armor enough to break it…it happened to him once…but it's worth a try…

"Bring it on…" Prince Zuko beckoned her to come closer and she just blew out a huge fireball and it luckily missed him and Prince Zuko was fast enough to grab her and started to blow fire in her armor

"Stop! What are you doing?" Ayame tried to wiggle her way out of this, but Prince Zuko has a strong grip on her…just after a few seconds…she heard something crack…Ayame couldn't hold it but she uses full force to burn the Prince…but she couldn't get her hands out and just then she heard another crack…her armor was starting to brake out…just then…something pushed them apart with a large amount fire…upon impact…they were blown away… Ihro and Shou interfered with their duel… both fell on the ground…Prince Zuko landed on the floor…it looked like he was able to see clearly…and somehow he was knocked out unconscious…then Ayame was able to see next to her…bits and pieces of her armor…she wasn't worried of her chest because she remembered her chest was bandaged with rolls of bandages (don't ask…) she was more likely worried of her armor…what would Grandpa Shou say?

"Damn…" she uttered and her vision was blurry…everything faded…then it went black…she felt tired…

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N: Hahaha! I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! Review! Thank you to all my loyal fans!looks out and seen nobody…great…**

_The pretty button below is waiting for you!_


	3. Chap3:your not so bad after all

**A/N: HELLO! I've received an anonymous email saying that this story is sooo great! Wow…I want to thank whoever is! So anyway…on with the reading…**

**Chapter Three – You're not so bad after all…**

"Ugh…" Ayame felt something warm was all over her…she couldn't see quite well…there was a faint glow by a window…and it seems like she was resting on a bed…her head was pounding…as if a huge rock dropped on her head…

"What happened?" she tried to remember what happened…she had a duel with Prince Zuko and just before her armor broke, Ihro and Shou interrupted…

"I could have won without my armor…" she said in a low voice…then she felt that the something that was touching her earlier was getting warmer…she held to it…the room seemed cold…so she just snuggled to it…

"I love you…whoever you are…" Ayame said in a small, but audible tone…

"I love you, too…" Ayame recognized that voice anywhere…she frantically searched for a light switch, or lamp, or a candle…finally, grabbing to the bedside table and turned on a lamp and she saw a certain sleepy golden eyed prince with a burn mark on his left eye…Ayame was almost frozen with fear…Ayame screamed

"Whoa!" Prince Zuko finally woke up…and looked at a half-naked Princess, screaming

"What are you doing here?" Ayame asked furiously and suddenly, Ihro and Shou came in, flipped on the lights in the room and looked at the two and smiled

"What did you do?" Ayame asked them

"This isn't funny!" Prince Zuko looked at his uncle

"We had to put you here…" Shou said calmly "The burn we did to separate you two was too serious and we had to quickly heal you two and it's through a specially made incense stick…but there was only one left and you two in Ayame's room…guessing you have to share the same room and we left the incense stick burning in this room and since you just woke up it seems that you two are okay…" he smiled afterwards

"I'm not okay!" Ayame said "Why is _he_ here?" she pointed to Zuko

"And why am I here?" Zuko asked Ihro and Shou held out an exasperated sigh

"Who knows what he could have done to me!" Ayame folded her arms

"Listen…" Ihro was looking quite serious "You shouldn't move so much or it will hurt more…you both can leave in the morning…for now, have some rest…good night…." Ihro switched off the lights, leaving the lamp the only source of light and left the door open, Shou was still smiling at them…

"If I were you…" Shou added "You two better start apologizing to each other and start getting along…good night you two…" he finally closed the door…

"I can't believe this…" Prince Zuko said and went back to bed

"Lord…help me! Please!" Ayame was practically begging, looking up at the ceiling

"Shut up and go to sleep already!" Prince Zuko pushed her slightly and she just went back to bed…she couldn't sleep…so could Prince Zuko…he started to pondered on what happened earlier…oh yeah…he broke Ayame's armor…

"Ayame…you awake?" he asked, not facing her…then Ayame didn't look at him also

"What is it…" she asked in a more relaxed tone

"I'm sorry…I broke your armor…" he regretted what he said but it was worth it

"I'm sorry I got mad at you and got us into this…" Ayame clenched her pillow

"Truce?" Prince Zuko now was facing her and Ayame faced him

"Yeah…let's keep it like that…" she said then Prince Zuko turned away from her…Ayame couldn't help but think that even though his words and expressions arte cold, his heart says it's warm…wow…how ironic…she bent over to him, he was half-asleep…she whispered in his ear

"Good night…sleep well…" then she kissed him on the cheek…Prince Zuko woke up and thought…what just happened? He leaned to her and she was smiling…

"Why did you do that?" he asked and Ayame just gave him a blank look

"Because I wanted to…" she smiled and kissed him again… "Now, go to sleep…" she yawned and slept…Prince Zuko was feeling mortified and confused at the same time

"She did something nice for me…" so he thought "I should do something nice for her, too…" so he just snuggled with her…

"Sweet dreams…" he said and Ayame was practically giggling

later…morning…almost lunch time…

Ayame woke and Prince Zuko was gone…he must have went already…so she dressed and was happily combing her hair then tied it and she went down stairs to the galley for lunch and her Grandpa was there then she smiled and kissed him good morning, and her grandpa gave her a confused look

"Morning Grandpa…" she said sitting down quietly across him and started to eat

"What are you so happy about?" he asked then she smiled

"Oh…nothing…" the she giggled…her grandfather gave her a weird look

"I wonder what-" he stopped…she was with Prince Zuko last night…

"Wonder what grandpa?" she asked and his grandpa was now smirking

"Oh…nothing…" then he laughed at the bad karma that just happened

"You're so mean!" she looked at him…then she finished her lunch

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Oh…I have to see the Earthlord again…"

"Oh…okay…" he said

"Bye Grandpa!" she left the room…

Later…outside her ship and Prince Zuko's ship…

A guard at the entrance of Prince Zuko's ship was asking what Ayame was looking for…simply, she replied…

"I'm looking for Prince Zuko…tell him a friend wants to see him…" Ayame smiled

"Approved…I will be back with your majesty…" he walked away and Ayame was impatiently waiting and then she Prince Zuko coming…

"What is it?" he asked in a normal, not angry tone

"I'm gonna go see the Earth lord again…want to come?" she asked

"Are you sure he will present and not be cursed by my bad luck?" he repeated what she said yesterday and Ayame laughed

"Hahaha…very funny…let's go!" she was now holding to Prince Zuko's hand and he can't help but just to come…

"Fine…let's go…" he was walking with her now…they were chatting like what normal people would do, but little did they know that somebody was watching! Yes…obviously it was Ihro and Shou…they were laughing…

"You old Geezer!" Shou was pointing and laughing at Ihro from behind a tree…

"You set them up, didn't ya? You old man!" Ihro added now they were laughing boisterously out loud…

**End of Chapter Three**

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That was the 3rd chappie! Well time to go…bye bye! Pease read & review…Hurry! The pretty button that says _'submit review'_ is waiting for _your_ review! I love you all!**


End file.
